firstlawfandomcom-20200213-history
Sand dan Glokta
Sand dan Glokta is a tortured turned torturer, an Inquisitor in the Union's Inquisition, and a major point of view character created by Joe Abercrombie for The First Law Trilogy. Background A former cavalry officer in the King's Own, Colonel Glokta was considered a rising star, especially after winning The Contest. He was a frequent womaniser and a possible future candidate for the title of Lord Marshal. This was brought sharply to a close when he was captured, imprisoned and tortured for two years by the Gurkish during The Gurkish War, one of the few prisoners to survive for so long in such a condition. He now serves as an Inquisitor in the House of Questions, torturing perceived traitors for information, and anyone else who they think knows something. He is aided in this by Practicals Severard and Frost. Appearance Glokta's visit to the Emperor's prisons has left him severely crippled, most notably in his left leg, which is prone to spasms of intense pain''The Blade Itself, Part I, Questions, possibly the result of muscle death or simply severe, repeated breakages. He has half his teeth, but where the teeth were removed above, they were left below, so that he cannot eat solid foods.The Blade Itself, Part I, Teeth and Fingers Personality Glokta is bitter and whimsical towards life in general, often mocking his own condition, and views steps as his greatest enemies and chairs as his greatest allies. He often asks himself why he tortures others as he was tortured, rarely coming up with a satisfactory answer but carrying on regardless. Throughout the series, his ruthless nature and sly ability to out-think his opponents means he survives many encounters, but commits many morally questionable acts, from wholesale torture to merciless slaughter. When Glotka asks Ardee rhetorically why bad things happen to him, she responds, "Because you're a ruthless, plotting, bitter, twisted, self-pitying villain?". He does not fear death, and even wishes it many times, since he believes that death is the only thing that would make him stop what he does. But each time he thinks the end is near, he escapes death miraculously to his own disappointment. Perhaps Glokta's greatest asset is his lack of fear - at no point does Glokta act based entirely on fear, while others around him often scramble, making hasty decisions in the process. Recent Events ''The Blade Itself Glokta's story starts with him torturing a member of the Guild of Mercers, Salem Rews, who supposedly dodged the King's taxes. Being friends with Arch Lector Sult, Superior Kalyne reports this to him, and Sult tells Glokta to further investigate this issue. Upon torturing many members of the Guild, he finds out that the fraud was generalized, and that all the orders came directly from Kault, head of the Guild. He leads a military expedition at the Guild Headquarters and arrests several members, but is unable to prevent Magister Kault to commit suicide. Right before hanging himself, he tells him to look for treachery in the bank Valint and Balk and the Closed Council. Glokta then meets Bayaz, first of the Magi, whom Arch Lector Sult, convinced he is a fraud, wants him to watch. During the Contest he supports Bremer dan Gorst because he despises Jezal dan Luthar. Upon seeing Jezal win, he's the first to guess that Bayaz cheated, even though he disbelieves it. He is then chosen along with Jezal and Logen Ninefingers to be the witness of the opening of the House of the Maker. He judges this visit as awfully painful. After the departure of the Union army to the North, Glokta is named Superior of Dagoska where he is sent with full powers to hold the city against the Gurkish. ''Before They Are Hanged'' Glokta arrive in Dagoska with his Practicals, including Sult’s spy Vitari. He’s tasked to investigate the disappearance of his predecessor Superior Davoust, root out traitors in the city council, and defend the city at all cost from the Gurkish. He’s struck by the poverty of the native Dagoskans. He meets Dagoska’s city council, which includes Carlot dan Eider of the Spicers, General Vissbruck, Lord Governor Vurms, Korsten dan Vurms, and Haddish Kahdia the speaker for the natives. The Gurkish have blockaded the city by land, and massively outnumber the defenders. Glokta examines the defences; they’re deplorable. He orders the situation resolved. Other forces available are a mercenary company led by Nicomo Cosca though he has a history of betrayal. The situation in the city is improved, the wall is fixed and the moat dug, but the council is now in debt. The situation seems dire until a man named Mauthis walks into Glokta’s office carrying a million marks in silver, gold, and gems. Glokta can have the money in return for future services to Valint & Balk. An ambassador from the Gurkish arrives to offer terms, Shabbed al Islik Burai. After the meeting, Glokta take him into custody, and tortures him into admitting that the traitors are Vurms and Eider. When the Inquisitor confronts them, Eider reacts calmly until Glokta breaks the news that Cosca has switched sides thanks to his newfound wealth. Glokta interrogates Carlot dan Eider, who admits the betrayal, but only to stop the inevitable bloodshed. When Davoust discovered their plot, she told the Gurkish, and he was gone the next day, but she does not know who the assassin is. Glokta takes her down by the docks. Expecting death, Glokta surprises her; she is free provided she never returns to the Union. In his room, Glokta warns his servant, Shickel, that he’s expecting the Gurkish assassin. Her voice is different and he realizes that she is the assassin. She admits to killing and eating Davoust. As she moves to kill Glokta, the Practicals descend. After breaking bones that won’t stay broken, they wrap her in chains. Wave after wave of Gurkish soldiers have been turned back, but they’re losing. Glokta tells Vissbruck to withdraw to the Upper City, cutting off all hope of escape. Beneath the palace, Glokta observes his Practicals torturing Shickel. Though the torture has no effect, she chooses to tell her story anyway. She admits to being an Eater. Khalul has many Eaters each with different gifts. As she finishes, Glokta orders them to burn her. Arch Lector Sult instructs Glokta to return home, leaving Vissbruck to fight to the last man, though Glokta urges them to surrender. Vitari begs him to take her with him. Demonstrating a weakness for desperate women, the Inquisitor agrees, leaving Dagoska and the war behind. In Adua, Glokta visits Ardee West, prioritizing his promise to his only friend Collem West. He finds her apartments devoid of furniture. Ardee explains that a man named Fallow came to collect on her father’s debts. Glokta has Frost track him down and gives Ardee a chance to pay Fallow back. Glokta heads to his meeting with Sult. Having expected death, Glokta is surprised to find Sult pleased. Of course Dagoska was going to fall, but by delaying the inevitable Sult has gained influence. Also Eider’s treachery has allowed them to dissolve the Spicers. Sult dubs Glokta co-Superior of Adua with Goyle. Dagoska has fallen and the Emperor has sent an envoy to Adua to negotiate peace, Ambassador Tulkis. That night, Crown Prince Raynault is murdered and Glokta ordered to find the culprit. Glokta notices a piece of white cloth and gold thread which he recognizes from Tulkis; a clue too obvious to ignore or to trust. In the interrogation room, the Inquisitor confronts Tulkis. Despite Glokta suspecting the man is innocent, under pressure from Sult, he obtains the confession. The truth is something Glokta cannot ignore and he asks Severard continue the investigation. Mauthis from Valint & Balk arrives and orders the Inquisitor to stop his investigation. Taken aback, Glokta realizes he is bought and paid for. ''Last Argument of Kings'' Charged with bribing and threatening Sult's way to victory for the upcoming elections to decide who will be the next King of the Union, Glokta pays visits to nobles around Adua whose vote he can influence, like the Lords Ingelstad and Wetterlant. Last Argument of Kings, Part I, The Poison Trade''Last Argument of Kings'', Part I, Feeding Time Illustrations Glokta-MatArt.jpg|Glokta by Mat Edwards|link=http://matart.deviantart.com/ Glokta-Jrumpff.jpg|Glokta by Jason Rumpff|link=http://jrumpff.deviantart.com/ SandDanGlokta-IcedWingsArt.jpg|Sand dan Glokta by IcedWingsArt|link=http://icedwingsart.deviantart.com SandDanGlokta-Vincha.jpg|Sand dan Glokta by Vincha|link=http://vincha.deviantart.com/ References Category:Characters Category:POV characters Category:Military Category:Inquisition